


安全感

by cloudluna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: 男朋友没有安全感怎么办？随他艹就好了……哎当时写的加拿大外训背景，现在看有点苦逼……





	安全感

**Author's Note:**

> 你愿意穿上有我家徽的羽织吗？
> 
> 以我之姓，冠你之名

　　“羽生结弦，你说，你是不早就计划着想要坑我穿一次你准备好的和服了？”

　　羽生笑得眼睛眯成了一条线，看起来愈发像只心满意足的狡猾狐狸。“天天总是用你还没到结婚年龄做借口不答应我去登记，可是对于日本人来说，在公共场合穿了有对方家徽的纹付羽织，就是事实上结婚了哦。”

　　金博洋无言以对，羽生结弦把这个日本的传统“潜规则”宣传给了TCC除了他之外的所有人，以至于他今天从被小车和Javi忽悠着同意穿上这身衣服开始就彻底被动了。

　　“我只是觉得我还没做好要结婚的准备啊，你想搞什么我不管，但是绝对不领证！”

　　“那好啊，天天跟我走吧，我已经跟Brian教练打过招呼了，他同意放我们两天假。”

　　“等等！羽生你是要拐卖我吗？”金博洋有点慌，怎么这就要把他带走了？“你要带我去哪？我下周要就去编舞那里了，你可不能乱来啊，我丢不起这人！”

　　羽生结弦被他逗笑了。“天天你想到哪里去了！我只是跟教练说，体谅一下我想要个二人世界的心情，带你去泡两天温泉放松一下而已，没有打算把你卖了！”

　　金博洋甚至还没来得及换掉身上的羽织，就被羽生拉上了前往温泉的通勤车。“泡温泉还是穿日式的衣服最有感觉对不对？我这次包了一个封闭式的院子，温泉池旁边还有正当花期的樱花树，如果天天穿T恤牛仔裤去的话就破坏了画面的整体美感哦。”

　　“完美主义强迫症的日本人……”金博洋小声嘟囔了一句，不过羽生的理由也确实说服了他，天总可是个精致有仪式感的男孩子。

　　温泉小院确实像羽生说得一样美丽。露天砌成心形的温泉池汨汨地冒着热气，池边树上落下的樱花瓣随风飘飘荡荡，最后散落进平静的水面中。

　　“加拿大的温泉还算是不错，虽然我觉得还是我们日本的更好一些。这一次来不及了，下次我们选NHK，我带你去箱根泡温泉。不过为了和羽织能够更好的搭配，我当初特意选了这家和式设计的呢。”羽生结弦推着金博洋走进了木质推拉门的里间，拿出了柜子里准备好的浴衣与和菓子。

　　“天天把浴衣换上吧，坐了好久的车，我们先去泡一会儿解解乏。”

　　金博洋的脸有些涨红。“你倒是出去啊？你这么盯着我怎么换衣服？”

　　“天天我怎么不记得你有这么害羞？难道你以前每次换衣服还要把更衣室清空嘛？”

　　金博洋痛快地放弃了和他争论，这人自己被摄像机拍到脱裤子的时候虽然嘴上说着不好意思，但一点都没耽误继续脱，跟他比脸皮厚度完全没有任何胜算。羽织袴虽然穿起来麻烦，脱起来就简单多了，金博洋三下五除二扯开系带，剥掉了羽织和纹付，把浴衣套在身上才开始脱内裤。不用回头看他也能想象到背后那个人的眼神会有多遗憾，但他就是故意的——并不想给某人表演脱衣秀。

　　出乎金博洋意料的，羽生泡在温泉里十分安静，并没有像他想的那样动手动脚或者来个温泉play的意图，和平时的黏人精大型犬完全不是一个画风。

　　也许是他看得太专注，半眯着眼姿态放松的羽生突然抓住了他的手和他十指相扣。“我知道天天在想什么哦，但是我带你泡温泉的目的真的很单纯的。何况，我也要为我的生命安全负责，作为哮喘病人在温泉里剧烈运动，万一做到一半发病了怕是要留下一辈子摆脱不了的心理阴影吧？”

　　……说的好有道理，别说羽生自己了，发生这种事他大概都要有心理阴影的。

　　泡温泉的感觉实在太好，金博洋迷迷糊糊地打起了盹儿，他感觉到羽生把他架起来打理好放上榻榻米，放心地睡了过去。

　　醒过来的时候金博洋觉得身上衣料的触感不太对，掀开被子才发现自己身上穿的并不是泡温泉之前换上的浴衣，而是被套上了那件宽大的羽织。他回头想找到别的衣服，却发现躺在他身边的羽生已经连被子都收走了，正目光灼灼地盯着他看。

　　金博洋穿着带有他家徽的羽织。

　　里面除了内裤什么都没有穿。

　　羽生结弦的眼眸从清透的玛瑙色变成了深不见底的漆黑。白得透亮的肌肤裹在深靛蓝色敞开的羽织里，抬手露出一截纤细得仿佛一掐就能折断的手腕，这画面充满了不可言喻的情色感。

　　赛季刚刚结束不久，这个时候的多伦多虽然不是天寒地冻，但离开了被子身上只有这一件单衣的金博洋还是冷得有点瑟瑟发抖，努力把自己蜷成一团，但那双漂亮的大长腿无论如何都缩不进短短的羽织里，反而被羽生捉住了脚腕细细把玩。

　　“天天很适合我们家的衣服呢，”羽生的另一只手摩挲着羽织上面的家徽，内衬里家徽的绣线正好摩擦着金博洋敏感的乳头。“深蓝色的衣服让天天看起来非常诱人——而且，一想到你穿的是我家的羽织，我就觉得非常兴奋，你是我的所有物了呢。”

　　金博洋刚睡醒的脑子还懵着，但这并不妨碍他感觉到羽生突然高涨起来的情欲。如果按照羽生穿了他家的羽织就是结婚了的理论，那现在是不是应该算作洞房花烛夜？

　　羽生结弦一看表情就知道金博洋又在走神，被这样侵略性的眼神盯住还能胡思乱想，也真的是心太大了。他在手上加了点力气，小小的乳晕都被按得微微凹陷了下去。

　　“嘶……轻点啊好疼！”娇嫩的乳尖被绣线大力摩擦的疼痛使得金博洋情不自禁地向后缩了缩。泡过温泉的肌肤比平时更加敏感，这样毫不留情的蹂躏让金博洋在微妙的快感和痛感的共存中被不断折磨。

　　羽生本来的目的也不是折腾他，他把金博洋连着羽织一起抱到自己腿上，安抚地亲吻他的嘴唇，手指悄悄钻进羽织挑逗已经被磨得通红的乳尖。金博洋本想硬气地合紧嘴唇，但那颗露出来的小虎牙无情地出卖了他，被羽生轻易地撬开了牙关。在一起的时间久了，羽生对他的敏感点比他自己还要了解，上颚被舔舐和乳尖被揉捏的酥麻感传递到大脑，顿时令他失去了反抗的力气。

　　感觉到金博洋的腰软下来，羽生结弦就知道对方的欲望已经成功地被他挑了起来。他放过金博洋的嘴唇，把他推靠在榻榻米和两面墙形成的角落里，俯下身去，扯开那条他亲自为对方穿上的内裤，含住了已经微微有些抬头的小家伙。

　　羽生结弦的嘴唇形状非常漂亮，向来被粉丝形容为“果冻唇”、“绽开的樱花花瓣”，颜色粉嫩柔软丰润。性器被这样的嘴唇温柔地包裹吮吸，金博洋瞬间就被巨大的快感腐蚀了心智。他死死捂住自己的嘴，但是仍然捂不住断续流出的闷哼。羽生细致宠溺地疼爱他的欲望，连两个可爱的囊袋都没有吝啬，灵活的舌头顺着青筋反复滑动。金博洋不自觉地挺腰想把自己送进更深的地方，喉咙深处反射性的推挤却直接把他夹得射了出来。

　　……这么快，没脸见人了啊……金博洋迅速双手捂脸埋进了枕头里试图扮演鸵鸟，却被羽生强硬地翻了过来。还没等他调试好羞愤的心情，就觉得胸前有些痒痒的。

　　“yuzu，你在干什么？”金博洋忍不住伸手想要拨开在他胸前作乱的羽生，眼前的画面却直接把他的脑子轰懵了——羽生修长白皙的手指蘸着他刚才射出来的东西，正在他的左胸口画着什么图案。

　　金博洋下意识地想躲开，腰刚一动就被羽生按住了。“天天忍了很久吧，射出来的又多又浓，画出来的图案很清晰呢。你现在不要动哦，等我画好了自然会让你看的。”

　　金博洋在力量上完全不是羽生的对手，只能被按着等对方画完。从他的角度看不清画了什么图案，只能隐约感觉到似乎是一个大圈里面套了三个小圈。

　　“房间里居然没有镜子哦，那只能麻烦天天和我一起出去看了。”羽生说着把金博洋拦腰抱起来，走到了园子里的温泉池边，坏心眼地拉起仍然裹在金博洋身上的那件羽织的衣襟。“没有镜子也没关系，现在天天是不是能看清我画了什么图案呢？”

　　平静无波的水面完美地起到了镜子的作用，金博洋清楚地看到自己胸前被羽生画上了一个和他特意拉起来给他看的的那块衣料上一样的图案——羽生家的家徽。

　　“天天，我是真的非常开心，你大概没有办法理解我看到你穿上这身衣服的成就感，可能仅次于在赛场上拿到金牌。はにゅう ボー ヤン，你喜欢这个名字吗？”

　　虽然作为一个大男人被“娶”进门的感觉十分奇怪，但羽生想表达的意思金博洋是很明白的。所有人都知道羽生结弦是个与社交网络绝缘的山顶洞人，但很少有人知道他对真正重要的人珍视到了夸张的地步。他们常年奔赴世界各地比赛，聚少离多，即使同样都在俱乐部也少有一起训练的机会，羽生一直都缺乏安全感。尤其是看到他比赛和冰演轻易就和人打成一片的社交能力，更是经常陷入到随时可能失去他的恐慌中。如果一个仪式一个名字能让他安心，金博洋并不介意到底是谁进了谁的家谱。

　　“反正也不会有别的人这么叫我，只要你喜欢就好了啊。”金博洋伸手环住了羽生的脖颈，亲了一口他的脸颊。“我居然不知道，你一直这么想给我改姓呢。”

　　羽生的唇角弯起了金博洋这么多年来见过的最好看的弧度，眼神里都流淌着甜意。“博洋想岔了哦，我会告诉妈妈和姐姐也这么叫你的名字的！”

　　耍这种幼稚小心机的羽生结弦简直是爆炸可爱！金博洋忍不住伸手戳了戳羽生的眉心，满意地看到羽生结弦变成了对眼。而羽生一把抓住他作乱的手指，一捞他的腿弯，把他整个人按在了温泉池边的矮桌上。

　　“yuzu你是不是早有预谋！这里居然都有润滑剂？！”金博洋看着羽生从矮桌旁边的小篮子里翻出草莓味的润滑剂和套套几乎瞠目结舌，他一直还以为那个蒙布的篮子里面是怕落灰的点心。

　　“天天看来你对和式温泉完全不了解呢，这里一般放的是浴巾，如果有特殊要求，向服务生提前说明他们也会准备好。而且我觉得这里很好啊，幕天席地神明为证，世间万物都见证的爱情可是不能反悔的哦。”

　　金博洋笑得小虎牙都完全露了出来。“yuzu你究竟对自己多么没有自信？你可是全球万千迷妹的花滑男神啊！”

　　羽生无辜地眨了眨眼睛。“可我唯一想要的那个人，他光靠可爱就能俘获所有人的心神，这让我怎么能不担心？”

　　意外于从羽生口中得到这么神奇的评价，金博洋挑了挑眉毛，抬起腿用脚趾揉了揉某个已经半勃的部位。“没什么好担心的，他已经是你的了，我可以保证。”

　　羽生本就强忍了许久，得到来自金博洋的暗示顿时就按捺不住了。靛蓝色羽织下面白晃晃的脖颈和锁骨诱惑着他去亲吻，线条流畅紧致的翘臀更是性感得要命。羽生伸手揉捏着弹性极好的臀肉，顺势低下头，轻轻一嘬就在透白的皮肤上留下了一连串的红印子。

　　由于泡过温泉的缘故，金博洋的肌肉都处在放松的状态，羽生在臀缝里试探的手指轻而易举地插进了两个指节还多，已经触碰到了敏感区的边缘，受到刺激的小穴自发吸附包裹住了伸进去的那根手指。

　　金博洋被这要撩不撩只在边缘刮擦的感觉搞得十分难受，羽生耐心极好地用了足量的润滑，又逐渐加手指进入，然而始终浅尝辄止在穴口做扩张，偶尔蹭过敏感带的指尖无论是粗细还是力度都达不到金博洋的渴望。

　　“羽生结弦你怎么这么磨蹭！赶紧进来行不行？都说了是你的人了！”金博洋挺了挺腰，让手指进得更深了一些。

　　羽生沉默了片刻，抽出手指，膝盖顶开金博洋的双腿，用力抓紧他一直扭动的腰臀，一下子全根而入，直插到底。

　　金博洋被着突如其来的深入惊得一口气梗在了喉咙，还没等他缓过气来，羽生已经开始了暴风骤雨一般的抽插，深得仿佛要将囊袋也撞进温软湿润的小穴里。

　　“不要……太快了！”金博洋猝不及防地惊叫出声，但终于得到了他想要的答案的羽生已经完全失了控。他用力顶撞着，左手在金博洋的后颈像撸猫一样沿着脊椎抚摸，右手揉捏着早已挺立起来的敏感乳尖。

　　羽生的每一次深入都精准地撞上那个位置，毫不留情地碾压凌虐，让金博洋爽得全身颤抖，从头皮麻到脚趾，脑海被极致的快感填满，忘记了压抑呻吟和哭喊的声音。

　　“啊…不行！太深了……你慢一点……我觉得我要不行了！喂！”金博洋被这可怕的占有逼得想要退缩，但羽生控制住了他的要害，加大了压制他的力量，他整个人被羽生捞起来，下半身坐在对方的大腿上，而上半身则被按在了羽生宽阔的肩膀上。

　　累积到极限的快感被掌控无法爆发，金博洋委屈得双眼含泪眼角发红，不管不顾地一口咬住了羽生的肩膀，那颗尖尖的小虎牙用力地磨着羽生结实的肌肉。

　　被当成磨牙棒的些微刺痛感不仅没有使得羽生如他所愿的慢下来，反而更激起了凶性。高速的顶撞把润滑剂都打出了细密的泡沫，两人的结合处一片泥泞，泛起黏腻的水声。羽生低下头，轻轻亲吻着金博洋的后颈。

　　“现在，你从里到外都是我的了。”他放开圈住金博洋要害的手，食指中指并拢，慢悠悠地抹过冒着清液的尖端。

　　金博洋刚才就已经到了极限，被他这言语加动作的一激，身体剧烈地一抖，呜咽着就射了出来。高潮时自发收缩吸吮的小穴让羽生觉得仿佛有一股电流从下体迅速冲向全身，尖端抵住还在抽搐的穴肉，也酣畅淋漓地射了个痛快。

　　金博洋发泄了两次，整个身体都软成了一滩水，连手指都不想动，羽生结弦把他抱起来放进旁边的温泉池。“天天很累了吧？稍微泡一小会儿，我叫服务生送餐点过来。”

　　“不要！这么乱一看就知道我们做了什么，太丢人了吧！”金博洋吓得差点跳起来，结果因为腿没有力气脚底一滑，差点整个人平摊着栽进温泉里去，幸好羽生反应速度够快，一把扣住了他的肩膀。

　　“进来的时候我就有锁好门，服务生会把餐车放在外面，不会进来的。”羽生也跳进了温泉池，手顺着脊椎一路向下滑进臀缝，用两根手指撑开了还没有完全闭合的小穴。

　　“你干啥玩意！我跟你说我可没力气再来一回了！”温度不低的温泉水倒灌进小穴，金博洋被烫得一哆嗦，高潮过后的内壁黏膜还很敏感，他觉得有点儿疼。

　　“放轻松，我不准备做什么，只是你需要清理，润滑黏在里面会很不舒服的。”羽生的手指并没有不老实，但在内壁旋转清理的感觉仍然怪异，金博洋只希望他能赶紧结束。“我觉得差不多了哈，身上没力气再泡一会要晕了，我还是上去躺一会吧。”

　　羽生看他确实没什么精神的样子，同意了他的建议，爬上岸边把金博洋拉起来，拦腰抱起来走进淋浴间冲洗，擦干后又抱着他送回了房间里，金博洋在整个过程中脚都没怎么落地，一直被羽生揽在怀里。

　　“你这么抱不累吗！我好歹也是一百多斤呢，你腰还不好伤了怎么办？”金博洋有点着急，羽生抱他挺费力了，但他说了一路某人还是一直在逞强。

　　羽生结弦虽然已经累得在喘粗气了，但眼睛里却盈满了笑意。“天天既然穿了我家的羽织答应了我的求婚是我的了，那么‘羽生结弦的天天’和‘羽生结弦的噗桑’就应该得到同样的对待啦，走到哪里就要抱到哪里呀。而且天天比噗桑还要讨人喜欢，我能把噗桑交给Brian教练抱，绝不会把天天交给别人哦！”

　　金博洋无话可说。如果这样能让羽生心里的不安感减少一些，抱抱就抱抱吧。不过反正仅此一天了，明天回了俱乐部羽生要是还敢这么抱他，暴怒的Brian教练绝对能把他们两个腿都打折的！


End file.
